Trouble
by funkymoleperson
Summary: The trouble was Axel, even if he didn't know it. High School AU satire. Axel/Roxas.


**Title**: Trouble  
**Pairing**: Axel/Roxas  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers**: Nothing important. (It's a high school AU for crying out loud, how much can I spoil? Nonetheless, you should probably finish the game if you haven't, etc.)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Author's Note**: This one is for Sabriel41. Happy Birthday, and…you asked for it.

_Trouble_

Roxas was in trouble.

_Real_ trouble, not just the kind you were in when you got caught without your shirt buttoned up all the way in math class. No, this was definitely more problematic. _Much_ more.

The trouble began, as trouble often began, with a red-head. Roxas was beginning to have a very dark view of red-heads. They were too…troublesome. Them, with their pranks and their schemes and their devilishly attractive dark green eyes…

"Shit," he muttered, slumping against the wall and rubbing his forehead with one hand. Trouble indeed.

"Care to share your worries, my young blonde friend?" an irksomely familiar voice broke through Roxas' thoughts. Axel was standing next to him, casually leaning against the wall and smirking. The shorter boy grimaced.

"Axel," he replied with a cursory nod before righting himself again and walking down the hall. It had been Roxas' _hope_ that everyone else, including the red-headed source of his troubles trailing behind, would be outside during lunch, but it seemed that Axel always had a sense of exactly where he was.

"You're not eating?" Axel piped up, undeterred as Roxas took a sharp right down another hall, pointedly trying to shake the other off. "I stole a sandwich off Xiggy earlier if you're hungry. That guy sure has weird taste in sandwiches, though, I'm not sure you'd like it…"

Roxas sighed. "Xig_bar_ hates it when you refer to him that way, you know. I do believe the last time you called him that in his hearing he threatened to, how did he put it? Cut off your –"

Axel snorted loudly. "I'd like to see the one-eyed bastard _try_. But I _was_ wondering what he whispered in your ear after that. Whatever it was made you choke on your apple. Not that I didn't enjoy having a good laugh at your expense."

Roxas coughed awkwardly, remembering vividly what had been said but hoping desperately that Xigbar hadn't decided to share with anyone else. _Why_ that frustrating, pony-tailed guy had figured it out before anyone else mystified him beyond comprehension. 

Yes, the source of Roxas' trouble was Axel. And no, it was hardly because the tall, angular pyromaniac had landed them both in detention no less than seven times. It was because Roxas was desperately attracted to his best friend and couldn't go near him without wanting to push him against a wall and kiss him.

There sure were a lot of walls around here.

Roxas swallowed. "He…uh…"

Axel looked over his shoulder, having walked several feet ahead as Roxas was grasping for a response. "Gee, Roxas, he must have really shaken you up. Now I _really_ want to know."

"It was nothing," Roxas replied shortly, speeding up so that he was once again walking ahead of his companion. 

"I do believe you're _embarrassed_," Axel crooned. "I don't believe thi-" THUNK.

"Oh to hell with it!" Roxas exclaimed, thoroughly shocking the red-head by shoving him against the conveniently close wall and kissing him firmly on the lips. "You really couldn't figure it _o-mmmph_!" His annoyed outcry was interrupted by Axel encircling him in his arms and kissing him back with enthusiasm.

_Shit_.

Axel could _kiss_.

"Took you long enough," Axel quipped when they broke apart. "You didn't even bother to look at me when I first leaned against the wall. I had my best alluring stare prepared and _everything_."

Roxas had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping. "Bu- Wha-"

Axel smiled benevolently. "I've wanted to do that to you since the day you pissed off Luxord so much he upended that bucket of soap-suds over your head. You looked hot rushing into class late with dripping hair."

Roxas attempted to regain his voice. "But that was over _five months_ ago."

Axel shrugged. "I wasn't exactly patient, but it seems that you can even resist solitary walks across the roof of Hollow Bastion Academy that end in watching the sunset together."

Roxas made a face. "_That_ ended in you puking all over my shoes!"

Axel let out a long, drawn-out sigh. "I didn't realize I couldn't handle that third bag of cheese puffs. It was supposed to be romantic, but you kept trying to ask me where everyone else was."

"That was because you told me we were playing hide-and-seek," Roxas replied wryly. "You suck at seduction, Axel."

Axel grinned, lazily pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I got what I wanted, didn't I?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's find somewhere a little more private. Now that I know you've been trying to seduce me for five months I intend to get five months worth of kissing out of you…"

.o.

"You know, Axel, broom closets aren't the most _comfortable_ locations to have a make out session…" Roxas complained after he had fallen backwards into the cursed yellow bucket for the second time. "Have you ever heard of something I like to call _tact_?" 

"Yes, and you were _very_ tactful choosing to attack me in the hallway with the windows overlooking the lunch court," Axel retorted, arching his eyebrows upwards incredulously. "I think that there was probably _one person_ who didn't see us pressed up against the wall with our hands all over each other."

"And here I thought my troubles were over," Roxas groaned, beating his forehead against Axel's partially exposed chest. "I think one of your buttons rolled into the corner. Let me get it." He leaned across Axel's lap, trying to snatch at the elusive button just visible under the other's elbow.

Outside the closet, the bell rang.

"Uh, Roxas…" Axel muttered as the door handle began to turn.

"Just a sec, Axel, I've almost got it!" Roxas snapped as the door burst open.

"_Whoa_." A surprised voice exclaimed.

"Why did it have to be _Demyx_?" Axel moaned, putting his face in his hands. Roxas jerked up, trying desperately to get his other arm out from where it had been hooked around Axel's waist. 

"Hey guys…" Demyx began, stepping back so that the cluster of students behind him could all see. "Have they been doing what I think they've been doing?"

"Shit," Roxas swore. It seemed his trouble…had just begun.

_Fin._


End file.
